supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20151017113812
Potsdam... In seinem Wohnzimmer hockend spielte James Dantes Inferno auf PS3. Er rief laut " Bojah ", als er den 4. Bossgegner schlug und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Red Bull. Als er dann weitermachen wollte, klingelte es.... " Hm ? Wer kann das sein ? ", fragte er sich. Er legte den Controller zur Seite, stand auf und ging durch die Haustür die Treppe runter auf den Hof. Er öffnete das Schloss und machte auf. Es war Connor. " He Atze ", begrüßte Connor seinen alten Freund " Mensch, Conboy ", entgegnete er mit Vorfreude und beide gaben sich zur Begrüßung die Ghettofaust. James bat Connor dann rein. " Komm rein, Komm rein ", bat James. Connor betrat dann den Hof, während James die Tür zu schloss. Beide begaben sich dann nach oben. " Komm, machs dir bequem ", James machte die Couch frei und schob die Playboy-Hefte zur Seite. Connor setzte sich dann hin und sah sich die Bude an " Hier hat sich wirklich nichts geändert " " Tja, was soll ich sagen: Warum ändern, was gut funktioniert ? " Connor lachte kurz auf, ehe James dann die Frage stellte " Was führt dich denn zu mir ? " Connor umfasste seine Hände und wollte gleich zum Punkt kommen " Ich hatte dich doch darum gebeten, etwas über die Stadt Gomorrha heraus zu finden. Und in was für einer Verbindung die Gottesmörder damit stehen " " Ach Ja Ja ", James ging zu einem riesigen Tisch, alles voll mit Karten, Büchern, Notizen usw. Er Connor zu sich. " Also, Folgendes: Ich hab wirklich alles abgesucht, was es damit auf sich hat. Aber ich hab wirklich nur sehr wenig. Nach allem Anschein war Gomorrha eine Stadt, die von Gott zerstört wurde, weil sie voll mit Sünden war. Gott selbst suchte Abraham in Gestalt dreier Engel in Männergestalt auf, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er vorhabe, die Städte Sodom (wo sich Abrahams Neffe Lot aufhält) und Gomorra zu zerstören, wenn das sündige Verhalten ihrer Bewohner tatsächlich so schlimm sei, wie ihm zu Ohren gekommen war. Abraham fragte Gott, ob er wirklich Schuldige und Unschuldige ohne Unterschied vernichten wolle. Gott versicherte ihm schließlich, dass er Sodom verschonen werde, wenn sich nur zehn anständige Menschen darin finden ließen. Diese Zahl ist im Judentum bedeutsam: erst wenn zehn Männer zum Gottesdienst zusammenkommen („Minjan“), gibt es demnach eine jüdische Gemeinde, kann ein vollständiger Gottesdienst gefeiert werden. Um zu sehen, ob das Klagegeschrei über Sodom der Wahrheit entspricht, schickte Gott zwei Engel zu Abrahams Neffen Lot, einem gottgefällig lebenden Mann. Lot nimmt die beiden Engel gastfreundlich bei sich auf, die von den Einwohnern Sodoms als fremde Männer angesehen werden. Die Einwohner fordern daraufhin, dass Lot ihnen seine Gäste übergebe, weil sie mit ihnen gewaltsam sexuell verkehren wollen. Lot bietet den Sodomitern zum Schutz seiner Gäste und der heiligen Gastfreundschaft stattdessen vergeblich seine jungfräulichen Töchter an. Nachdem sich keine zehn Gerechten in der Stadt fanden und sie deshalb dem Untergang geweiht ist, wollen die Engel ihn und seine Familie vor dem Untergang retten und schicken sie aus der Stadt. Lot und seine Töchter können sich in Sicherheit bringen und werden im Folgenden von Gott beschützt. Sodom und Gomorra werden dagegen von Gott vernichtet, indem er Schwefel und Feuer auf sie herabregnen lässt. Als Lots Frau — entgegen einem von den Engeln ausgesprochenen Verbot — auf die Stadt zurücksieht, erstarrt sie zu einer Salzsäule Als er am nächsten Morgen aus der Stadt Sodom Rauch aufgehen sieht, flieht er gemäß dem göttlichen Gebot in die Berge und lebt dort in einer Höhle. Darauf sagen seine Töchter, dass kein Mann im Lande sei, der ihnen Nachkommen geben könne, machen ihren Vater betrunken, legen sich zu ihm und werden schwanger. Man, Ich sag dir: Das is richtig krasser Scheiß, Alter". Connor wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Geschichte der Stadt war schon hart. " Wow, Und das ist alles, was du finden konntest ? " James zuckte mit den Schultern " Glaub mir, ich heng mich richtig dran. Aber wie soll man über eine Stadt forschen, die von der Erde gespült wurde. Das ist so, als würde man Atlantis suchen ". Connor klopfte ihm auf die Schulter " Das wird schon. Wir finden einen Weg.... Wir haben immer einen gefunden ". James nahm sich Connors Worte zu Herzen. " Weißt du was, wie wärs, wenn wir ein Bier trinken gehen ? Geht auf mich... Falls du nicht beschäftigt bist mit deinen Amigos ", fragte James, als er seine Jacke griff. Wayne war nicht abgeneigt und nahm die Einladung an. " Nein, ich hab Zeit. Und wenn, wird man mir schon über dem Engelsfunk Bescheid geben ". Beide begeben sich zur Tür, die Treppe runter auf den Hof. Als James das Tor aufschließen wollte, musste Connor ihn fragen: " Sag mal, hast du manchmal das Gefühl, dass du etwas verlieren würdest ? Etwas... ganz wichtiges ? " James antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage " Nein, wie kommst du darauf ? " " Keine Ahnung. Es ist so ein Gefühl. ich schlepp das schon seit 2 Wochen mit mir rum, aber ich komm nicht drauf " Beide gingen dann durch das Tor, da wollte James auf ihn gutreden " Ach, Wenn du es nicht wirklich weißt, wirds schon nichts wichtiges sein " " JA, wahrscheinlich... Ich hab wohl nur zuviel durch gemacht. Is wohl was unwichtiges ". James verschloss das Tor und beide gingen in die Bar. Ohne das die beiden es bemerkten, stand Sariel auf einmal hinter ihnen. Er schien nachdenklich zu sein und den Kopf senkend verschwand er auch wieder.